


Vile & Cruel

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alex made some mistakes, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Zombies, Black Lantern Power Ring, Gen, I am The Master of Cliffhangers, Kara is approaching the point of no Return, Lena gets Better, Mandraak didn't think this through, Mild Angst, Mild Drama, Mild Humor, Mild Language, Mr. I Destroy Universes by Looking At Them himself, Nekron is Not Going to Be Happy, Not Really Character Death, Power Corrupts, Skeletons, Special Guest Mandraak, Suddenly a Wild Sinestro appears!, The End Begins, The Plot Thickens, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why is Skeletons a tag?, no really, why not both?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-09 03:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12879411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A botched assassination against Supergirl ends up turning her into the Goddess of Death. Perhaps you shouldn't just give someone with Indomitable Will, I.E infinite willpower a Black Lantern Power Ring in the hopes of killing them.I figured with so many Red Lantern Supergirl stories out there, why not do something different.Chapter 5 is here! Now things get beyond weird. :)





	1. Slow Burn

The room was bright and cheery, and the woman standing in it was no different. Kara had always had that going for her. When there was a knock on her door, she smiled and walked towards it. She opened it, to see a package on the ground.  
She picked it up, noticed how light it was, and brought it inside.  
She didn't notice any note, or any indication of who sent it, but she was hoping it was from Lena. Their relationship had blossomed into love from friendship, and while she was still hiding that knowledge from others, she wouldn't put it past Lena to give her a gift. 

She opened it, and revealed a tiny box, and inside said box, was a singular ring. Said ring was very creepy looking, the design on it looked like human teeth. The ring was black as pitch as well. Kara frowned. “I wonder who sent this to me. It's not very friendly looking.” 

She shrugged. “Well, if I wear it and I see Sauron, I'll just take it off real fast.”  
She put the ring on her right hand, and a strange feeling engulfed her. It was a feeling of foreboding, of dread.

It seems to pass soon there after. Kara shook her head, to clear the cobwebs and left her apartment. 

&^&

The first sign of trouble was when later that day she was looking out for crimes being committed and saw one she really hated. Landing in a graveyard to stop grave robbing was not her favorite part of her job. Plus, who robs a grave during the day she thought to herself. She grumbled and marched towards the people responsible.  
“Perhaps you have gotten this graveyard confused with King Tut's tomb.” Kara sighed.  
The two people digging up the grave yelped. “Oh, crap!” One yelped.

Kara reached out and grabbed one of them. “Now, I'm not in a good mood, so maybe you can convince me not to bury you alive upside down?”  
The man gulped. “Please don't kill me.” 

“I don't kill people.” Kara said, and then turned towards the man's friend. “Just surrender.” 

The friend nodded once and then started running away. Kara sighed and dropped the man she was holding, stunning him for a brief moment, and started walking slowly towards the person running through the graveyard. 

She didn't really need to run fast to catch up to a person who couldn't outrun her if he tried. 

The man stumbled and slid down a hill onto a grave. Kara pointed a finger at him and said. “Stop this!”  
The ring on her hand glowed, and suddenly the ground the man was standing on cracked opened and a hand blasted through and pinned the man to the ground. “AHHHHH! The dead are rising from their graves!” The man screamed in terror.

Kara blinked in surprise at the sudden transformation of the real world into a zombie movie. Then she walked closer in time to see the owner of the hand climb their way out of the ground. For being dead for nearly 200 years, according to the gravestone, the owner looked more like a skeleton than a human, but it apparently had the intelligence of a human.  
For it knelt before her as if she had commanded it's rise. Supergirl looked between the skeleton, and the terrified man and frowned. She looked down at the ring on her hand, still glowing, and sighed. “Well, I was never really into horror films. Guess my life has become one. Uh, nice skeleton, you done your job, go back to your rest.”

The skeleton nodded and sank into the ground within mere moments. 

&^&

After depositing the would be grave robbers in the nearest police station, Kara flew back to the DEO to explain to J'onn her new abilities.  
J'onn took one look at her, and the ring on her hand, and sighed. “Kara, you don't strike me as the type to wear jewelry.” 

Kara chuckled. “I got this as a gift in the mail. Since it didn't split me into two people, one good, and one evil, it's not Black Kryptonite. Anyhow, I stopped some people from grave robbing, seriously, who robs a grave in the middle of the day, and uh, well apparently I can raise the dead now, because for some reason a freaking skeleton popped up out of the ground to stop this guy who was running away from me when I said, 'Stop this.” 

J'onn frowned. “That does not sound right at all.”  
Kara nodded. “No, it doesn't, but boy will it help stop crime if people learn skeletons obey my commands. Who's going to fight an army of the undead?” 

Winn walked up. “Bruce Campbell?”  
Kara grinned. “Oh, Winn.”  
J'onn sighed. “I'm extremely suspicious of that ring, Kara. I really do not think you should keep wearing it.” 

“Okay, I'll go and throw it into the fires of Mt. Doom.” Kara grinned.  
Winn tried not to laugh and J'onn frowned. “Kara. Please, if you won't take it off, at least be careful. It could be dangerous.” 

J'onn was most certainly worried, but knowing what he knew about Superman and Supergirl, about how the adage of power corrupts did not apply to them, he was willing to let Kara handle it for now. He would do some research on his own. 

&^&

About 9 PM, Kara figured out the ring had a lot more power than she expected. She had been patrolling the skies, looking for crime, when she spotted someone attempting to run a person over. 

She slammed down in front of the car as it was traveling and the car crumpled up against her as if it hit a tree. The drive grunted in pain, and stumbled out of his car. “Damnit! My car!” 

“Stop trying to murder people.” Kara spoke simply, then she felt a sudden sensation of weakness.  
She dropped to one knee and turned around. The man who was about to be run over was holding Kryptonite in his hand. “Sorry, Supergirl, but Lex really does not like you dating his sister.” 

Kara grumbled and said. “I thought Lex was more progressive than that.”  
“You know what I mean!” The man sighed.

Kara reached her hand up, the hand with the ring and grabbed hold of the man's hand. He yelped slightly and dropped the Kryptonite to the ground. 

Kara reached out and touched the Kryptonite with her hand, trying to throw it away with the last bit of her strength before the two men could do whatever they were planning.  
Upon touching it, she felt the strangest sensation, a feeling of peace.  
The Kryptonite seemed to crumble to dust, which seemed to have no trace of the radiation. Her powers returned quickly since the Kryptonite had disappeared, and she stood up. “Alright, now I'm just pissed off.” 

She kicked behind her, knocking the person who had been watching her, waiting to step in if needed, the man from the car, 20 feet backwards. He grunted and landed on the ground in pain.

She grabbed the man in front of her. He yelped again. Kara growled. “I'm angry. I don't like being attacked.”  
The man whimpered and then the ring took on an eerie glow.  
What happened next scared Kara. The man seemed to wither and decay before her eyes, rapidly decomposing. His bones collapsed to the ground, the skin having vanished. A moment later, the skeleton rose back up and stared unblinking at Kara. 

Kara yelped in shock and jumped backwards. The skeleton followed.  
Kara looked down at the ring, and shivered. Part of her wanted to throw it away, and part of her wanted to know exactly how insane things could get. She wasn't even sure why she felt that part, but she did.  
The man who had been kicked away, had managed to recover, stand up, and walk most of the way back. 

Then he spotted the skeleton, which looked completely out of place. “What the fuck?”  
The skeleton looked at him, somehow having heard him, despite having no ears, no eyes, or a brain, or any traces of human body parts.  
The man screamed and turned around and ran backwards. Kara frowned. “This is awkward. I don't know what to do now.”  
The skeleton stared unblinkingly again at her.  
Kara frowned. “I don't suppose you'd like to be a person again, huh?” 

The skeleton moved it's skull from side to side, as if shaking it's head no.  
“Great, I can raise the dead and kill people with a touch. I think I should call myself Sauron now.” 

“OH, crap. I got here too late.” A voice spoke and Kara turned to see Hal Jordan land.  
“Kara, you need to get rid of that ring as fast as you can. J'onn contacted me once he learned what it was from researching it.” 

“And here I was thinking I was supposed to become Sauron.” Kara sighed. “Thanks for ruining that.”  
Hal sighed. “Oh, dear. Kara, we are going to have a long talk.”


	2. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Chapter in which the plot thickens, Science and logic fly out the window, because comics are weird, and more references to Bruce Campbell. :)

“Kara, please, you need to take the ring off. Now, before it consumes you.” Hal Jordan spoke.  
Kara frowned. “You said we were going to a long talk, but you literally just said one thing.” 

Hal Jordan took a deep breath. “Kara, please, that ring is beyond dangerous. It will consume you, it drains life. That's why you were able to kill with a touch, and why you now have a skeleton following you around. Honestly, it's the most dangerous power ring there is. You have got to get rid of it.”

Kara looked down at the ring, and looked up at Hal Jordan. “I don't know. Shouldn't I feel horrible, or weak?”

“I'm not sure why you're not, it robs people of their will to live. So, I can only guess your willpower, which I know is unmatched by even the best Green Lanterns, is what's keeping it at bay.”

“So, what you're saying, is with this ring, I could literally become Death?” Kara spoke.

“Kara! I'm serious here. You don't want the ring's creator to show up. He's bad news with a capital B.” Hal Jordan groaned.

“I can be a capital B too!” Kara grinned. “So, bring the creator on, I'll just show him why he shouldn't mess with Infinite Willpower. I don't need a power ring to form constructs with my will, I've just never used that ability.” 

Hal Jordan shivered. “Kara, I know you think you're in control, but there's no way to be certain you're going to be immune to this power.” 

Kara spoke firmly. “Hal Jordan, I will always respect you, but we both know even a Green Lantern cannot travel at the speed of light, and we both know what speed my heat vision travels at, and unless you want to be the one armed Green Lantern, I suggest you leave me alone.”

Hal Jordan winced, but realized even he was outmatched. “Kara, I'll leave, but you have got to be careful.” 

&^&

“I'm sorry, J'onn, but I am not suicidal enough to try to force her to stop. We both know what Superman or Supergirl is capable of if they really decide to hurt someone, and Kara right now, well, I wouldn't wish her on my worst enemy, and honestly, I'd feel safer if freaking Sinestro was here helping me out, and that's saying something.” Hal Jordan spoke. It had been only a few brief moments since he left Kara.  
J'onn frowned. “I can understand your reluctance. I was hoping you got there in time, but now we are going to have to work on a plan together in case of the worst outcome, and we both know that's not the ring hurting her.” 

Hal Jordan nodded. “I'm reluctant to admit it, but the worst case scenario is yeah, she does fully embrace the ring and it corrupts her completely. With her Willpower magnifying the ring, she could easily disrupt the scales that balance the universe, and personally I don't feel like fighting the zombie Apocalypse.” 

“There would not be any way to stop her in a full worst case scenario, Hal, and that's what truly horrific.” J'onn spoke.

Hal Jordan shivered. “I know, and that's why I'm really nervous about all this. I can't imagine what could happen here.”

&^&

 

The next morning, Kara looked around her apartment, the skeleton having followed her home earlier, apparently it was linked to her, therefor cursed to wander to her and stay near her. Kara was glad she didn't need to sleep if she didn't want to. Well, she knew from personal experience that after 3 weeks, she would get a bit cranky if she didn't get some sleep. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Kara used her X-Ray vision to see who it was, and then frowned. She didn't want to see anyone this early, even Lena.

“Kara? Dear, we talked about me coming over this morning.” Lena spoke through the door.  
Kara opened her mouth to speak when the door opened. Kara jumped in front of the skeleton, she was going to have to come up with a name for her minions, as absurd as that idea was, and Creaky was not the best name for a skeleton, even if it was appropriate.

“Kara?” Lena asked, startled by Kara's haunted look.  
Kara frowned. “I am not feeling well this morning.”  
Lena walked over to her and put a hand on her forehead. “You don't seem to be running hotter than your normal Kryptonian self.”

Kara chuckled. “You know me.”  
“Dear, I love you, but you are terrible at lying. So, what's going on?” Lena asked.

Kara frowned. “I don't believe it myself, but apparently, my new jewelry statement is turning me into something akin to Sauron.” 

Kara held up the hand with the ring on it. Lena grinned. “Dear, it's not the worst kind of ring, it's a bit macabre yes.” 

She brushed it and yelped as her fingers stung as if they touched something colder than dry ice. 

“Yeah, sorry about that.” Kara spoke.  
“Well, we know what finger is staying away from my lady bits.” Lena smirked.

Kara groaned. “Lena...I don't think being with me is a good idea for the foreseeable future.”

Lena looked at the ground. “Was it something I did?” 

Kara winced, realizing Lena didn't take it the right way. “No! It's not that!”  
She moved slightly, trying to reassure Lena, and Lena spotted the animated skeleton standing behind Kara.  
Lena froze. “Dear, when you said it was turning you into Sauron, I didn't think it was literally turning you into Sauron.”

Kara groaned. “I don't know what exactly is going on.” That was a lie, and she hated to lie to Lena, but she didn't want to explain everything because of how completely confusing it would be to Lena.  
Lena shivered. “Well, please try to find a way to rationalize an animated skeleton looking perplexed standing in your living room.”

“I was attacked last night by two men who were attempting to use Kryptonite on me. Lex sent them after me. One of the men I uh, well, that's his skeleton.” Kara sighed.  
The skeleton turned it's head towards Kara and for a moment, Lena saw what looked like an expression of sadness roll over it's skull. She wasn't even certain how that was possible.

Lena shivered again. “Okay, well, Lex most certainly picked the wrong day.”  
Kara looked over at the skeleton and back at Lena. “The other man fled, and is probably in the nearest mental institution.” 

“Well, if this was Gotham, I would be concerned.” Lena grinned.  
Kara chuckled. “But yeah, until I get a better grasp on this, I am apparently my own boner-killer, so to speak.”  
Lena groaned. “Now that's a terrible joke.” 

“Yeah, now I just have to figure out how all this works, and probably expand my army of skeletons, if I ever want to be the leader of the Deadites in Army of Darkness.” Kara smirked.

“Let's just concentrate on figuring out how it works before we have to call Bruce Campbell.” Lena smirked.

Kara's door opened in a flurry, revealing Alex. Alex blinked. “Uh. Crap.”  
The skeleton turned towards her and tensed as if angry all of a sudden.  
Kara frowned. “Alex, did you shoot this guy in the dick when he was alive?”  
Alex just blinked again and then said. “I have never shot anyone in the dick.”  
The skeleton started to tremble with anger.  
Lena winced. “I think it's disagreeing.”  
Alex gulped. “Uh, I'm just going to go and get drunk, I know it's early, I don't care. There's an animated skeleton in my sister's apartment, and well, necromancy, not something I know how to deal with.” 

The skeleton continued to shake. Kara put one of her hands on it's shoulder as if to comfort it. A voice suddenly came from it. “She...is who made me attack Lena.”

“You said Lex sent you.” Kara blinked.  
Lena frowned. “Why would Alex send two people after you with Kryptonite. That makes no sense.”  
Alex shivered. “I agree. This makes no sense.” 

“Told us to tell you it was from Lex Luthor. Wanted to scare you off of Lena.” The skeleton's voice was not as articulate as a human's, but it also had no vocal chords, so it shouldn't have been able to speak in the first place. The ring must have acted as a channel for the soul inside, Kara thought.

“You've got some explaining to do, Alex.” Kara grumbled.


	3. Hellfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex's plans are revealed. Treachery abounds, and a special guest reveals his machinations.

Alex gulped. “Okay, I know this looks bad!” 

Lena took a deep breath. “Alex, you really picked the wrong time to become worse than my brother!” 

Alex winced. “That's not what I did! I know, it looks really bad, but Kara, you have to understand, I wouldn't have had you hurt like that if it was not for the best of reasons. You know me, I just wanted to make you break away from Lena, before she could corrupt you.” 

“I am not my brother!” Lena growled.  
Kara looked down at the ring and flexed her hand. “Alex, you have one chance to get out of this without becoming my zombie servant. I suggest you work your plan out well.”

Alex gulped. “Listen, Kara. I uh, look at me. I know you're mad, and I get that Lena doesn't seem bad, but trust me, I had the best intentions.”   
“The road to hell is paved with good intentions.” Kara spoke.

“I get that, but let's think about this, turning me into a zombie seems like a harsh punishment.” Alex gulped.

Lena sighed. “Kara, can you even do that?”   
“If I can accidentally raise a skeleton, I can purposely raise a zombie.” Kara spoke, and the ring glowed black. 

“Give me a chance here, Kara. I didn't expect any of this. I don't know how you turned into freaking Sauron, but I'm just saying, please, Kara, don't kill me.” Alex frowned.

Kara took a deep breath. “I just want to know why you did this! And don't tell me you had my best intentions at heart!”

Alex groaned. “It was never supposed to go this way. I was supposed to just scare you off. That was all.” She shivered.   
“Because you think Lena is going to turn evil someday?” Kara grumbled.

“Exactly! Please, Kara, I know what I did was bad, but you have to understand, I'm not a monster.” Alex gulped.

“I am so disappointed in you, Alex.” Kara spoke. “But I will not kill you.”   
Alex sighed with relief. “Thank you.”   
“You will go to J'onn and turn yourself in and please tell J'onn that I am in control of my own actions and I do not need Hal Jordan as a babysitter, and if I see any interference in my life from him I will travel to Arlington and resurrect everyone there!” Kara growled.

Alex winced. “Okay, I get it.” She turned and fled as fast as she could.

Kara grumbled. “I can't believe she did that.”

&^&

A short time later found Alex standing by the back door to a club that was currently closed down. The back door opened and she looked up at the person in the door way. “We have underestimated what Kara is capable of.” She explained everything she had learned.

The other person was silent for a moment, and then spoke. “No, you have underestimated her. I'm working with you on this plan only because I want to make sure you don't lose sight of the goal.”   
Alex frowned. “I know, alright. I came up with the goal, to keep her and Lena apart, only because I was worried. I never would have done any of this if I expected horrible things to happen.”  
“You know I'll follow you through Hell, but I don't want it to be literally.” The person spoke.

“I know that, Maggie! I wouldn't do that to you.” Alex frowned. “Everything we did, everything, we did to make sure Kara would get away from Lena. You know I wouldn't let her hurt you.”   
Detective Maggie Sawyer frowned. “I know that, Alex, but I'm worried.”

Alex smiled and kissed her. “It's okay, babe, I promise.”   
Maggie spoke. “I just don't want to see you get hurt, Alex.”   
“I won't.”   
“I lost you once. I won't lose you again.” Maggie spoke.  
Alex was silent for a moment. “I promise you, Maggie, this is different. I know faking this breakup was so hard, but it truly was for the best reasons. I won't let my sister be hurt.”

“And if Lena isn't as evil as you think, what will you do?” Maggie spoke.

Alex frowned. “If she's not as bad as I think, I'll turn myself in to J'onn and accept everything, but only once I'm certain I was wrong, and Lena isn't bad.” 

Maggie took a deep breath. “I'm glad I love you so much that I'm willing to put up with your antics.”   
Alex grinned. “You know I'm not that crazy.” 

“I know, Alex.” Maggie smiled and kissed Alex. 

&^&

The room was dark when Maggie walked in, and she turned the light switch on. The entity standing in the darkness winced at the bright light. “Yes?”

“Was it you who sent Kara the ring that gave her the power over dead people?” Maggie asked.  
The entity frowned. “That is what I did. But it did not have the effect I thought it would have.” 

“Good gravy, this was not your finest moment, Mandraak.” Maggie groaned.

“I may be a fraction as powerful as I once was, but I am still greater than a human being.” Mandraak growled.

Maggie smirked. “You're the one who came to me, Mandraak, not the other way around.” 

Mandraak frowned. “I do not forget my dealings, I assure you, Maggie Sawyer.”   
“Then you should know I am more than just a mere human.” Maggie spoke.  
“I understand that, but it does not mean you should just assume you can annoy me for free. I once destroyed entire universes just by looking at them.” Mandraak grumbled.

“And if you ever want to recover your power, you'll have to work with me on this. Giving Kara the damn Black Lantern Power ring wasn't the smartest move though.” Maggie grumbled.

“True. This was not how it should have worked, Blaze.” Mandraak frowned.

Maggie grinned. “Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while.” Her eyes turned solid red and she chuckled. “Kara most certainly wouldn't see my reveal coming. I don't even think Superman's told her about Lord Satanus and his birthday cake surprise.” 

“No, I'd imagine not.” Mandraak chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. That Mandraak. :)  
> He's gotten a bit of a power descaling as you'd imagine.


	4. Chaos Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lot more action! Alex and Lena both die but then get better. At least Lena does. :P  
> Mandraak proves he's not a smart person, and Kara starts becoming exactly what she didn't want to be.

Two days later...

Kara looked down at Alex standing on the sidewalk near the DEO headquarters. She landed near her and spoke. “Going to go in and confess?”   
Her voice was emotionless, and Alex winced. “Yes.”

She wasn't entirely lying, Maggie had convinced her to keep up with appearances.   
“Good.” Kara spoke and flexed the hand with the ring. It glowed black and so then did Kara's eyes.   
Alex gulped. “Kara, please don't hurt innocent people.”

“I would never do that. Even with this ring on my side. Did J'onn ever say what it was?” Kara asked.

“A power ring, like the Green Lantern. It's just not willpower it uses. It apparently uses life-force. Which is why I was able to kill with a touch.” Kara frowned.

Alex shivered. “Okay. I'm going to go in and stay far away from you now.”

Kara nodded. “Probably for the best. I'm in control of the ring, I just am being pulled by it. I can feel it.” 

 

Alex winced and hurried into the DEO.

&^&

In retrospect, Alex did know J'onn would be disappointed in her, and since she broke the law, literally, she knew she was going to be in serious trouble. However, she did not expect J'onn to lock her in a cell. At least it was a larger cell, more akin to a prison cell in an actual prison.   
Perhaps J'onn was just teaching her a lesson. She hoped anyway.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a blazing fire erupting from the ground near her. “AHHH!” Alex yelped and jumped back from the roaring fire.

The blaze eventually morphed into Maggie Sawyer and Alex blinked. “What the hell?!”   
Maggie turned towards Alex and her eyes glowed red. “Exactly! I haven't been quite honest with you, Alex. My name is Blaze. I am one of the twin children of Wizard Shazam and a demon from hell. Superman knows my brother more, Lord Satanus.” 

Alex blinked a few times and then passed out.  
Maggie chuckled. “Oh, Alex.” 

&^&

A short time later, Alex opened her eyes and groaned. “Man, what happened.” She realized she was somewhere far different than the DEO.

Maggie walked over to her. “You freaked out when I revealed who I was. It's a common thing.” 

Alex groaned and remembered what happened. “Great, I banged a demon.”   
“That's not the most uncommon thing you know.” Maggie smirked.   
“I didn't want to turn into King Solomon in some complicated mess.” Alex groaned.

“That's okay, I'm not a Djinn.” Maggie grinned.  
Alex frowned. “Okay, so I'm going to guess I've been set up the bomb so to speak, and you've been using me to troll Supergirl?” 

“Well, that's a bit of a mean thing to say. I mean, yes, I did manipulate you a little bit, but it's not like I'm one of the Lords of Hell or something.” Maggie grinned.

“Great, Hell is Feudal Japan.” Alex groaned.

“Nobunaga Oda was just nicknamed the Demon King, you know.” Maggie grinned.

“Ugh. Okay, so, why exactly did you reveal yourself here?” Alex asked.

“That's a bit more complicated. Let's just say I've been working with someone who's extremely old and powerful, but he lost his powers in the future, and was sent back in time to the here and now. In time, you'll have heard of his name, Mandraak. He looks like a vampire from space, but he happened to be the First Monitor, corrupted and went insane, and well, it's complicated story.” Maggie grinned.

“So, what, his plan is to warp the universe by turning Supergirl into some sort of God of Death?” Alex groaned.

“Well, he wanted to destroy Supergirl, but the ring didn't work out the way he thought.” Maggie chuckled. “So, one of the reasons I'm revealing myself to you is so you can help fix this big old mess.” 

“Let me guess, this Mandraak guy is scared Supergirl's going to be even more powerful than he was?” Alex frowned.

“Not really. After all, I destroyed entire universes by simply looking at them.” Mandraak spoke as he appeared next to Alex.

Alex looked at him and said. “Okay, she wasn't wrong, space vampire.”   
Mandraak grinned. “Indeed. I was only defeated by Superman working with his evil counterpart from another universe inside the Thought Robot they created which had the power of literal plot convenience.” 

“Great, Superman created the literal Deus Ex Machina.” Alex groaned.

“Yeah. True.” Mandraak spoke. “But yeah, you'll be helping me because while I don't have the power I used to have, I can destroy you with a look.” 

Alex winced. “As long as you don't destroy the universe.”   
“Well, I can't do that inside the universe I'm going to destroy.” Mandraak smirked.

“Okay, I'll help the evil Space Vampire.” Alex winced again.  
“I'm glad!” Mandraak grinned. “Besides, at this point, I'm the lesser of two evils. Kara's got the potential to be more powerful than I am currently, and I don't feel like dying.” 

“So, how do we stop Kara?” Alex asked.  
“Well, that is the $64 trillion dollar question.” Maggie grinned.

&^&

Kara looked over at Lena, sitting on the edge of her bed. She frowned. “Lena, I'm sorry that things are awkward now.” 

Lena frowned and looked over at her. “I know, dear, I just, like you said, we shouldn't be together until you can control your new powers better.”

“I know.” Kara frowned. She looked down at the ring. “I love the power this gives me, but I also don't love the fact that it makes it uncomfortable to be with you.”   
Lena smiled and stood up and walked over and hugged Kara. “I understand. I think you and I will be okay though.”

&^&

Two days later...

Alex looked through the scope of the sniper rifle and frowned. She wasn't exactly happy working with Mandraak, but he had promised to leave things alone, and for some reason, to her, Mandraak seemed to be the type of evil entity that doesn't ever lie. Which had brought her to this point, waiting for the right time to shoot Lena. When she pointed out the insanity of killing Lena to Mandraak he explained that Kara would be too blinded by rage to concentrate on what she should have done, which would be to raise Lena from the dead, and would go after the person responsible. 

He had explained that while Kara would eventually find out it was Alex, she would not do it that fast, and besides, Mandraak would step in to stop Kara. He created this mess, he'd fix it, he said.

Alex blinked to clear the memories, and saw her opportunity. She pulled the trigger. The recoil of the rifle smacked into her shoulder and she winced slightly. Her ears rang even with the ear protection she was wearing. 

“In a way, I am sorry, Kara.” Alex spoke.

&^&

She had barely made it more than 3 flights down when Alex heard a roar of anguish. The walls cracked and split from the shout.

Rust and dust rained down at her from above and she stumbled backwards. She abandoned the sniper rifle and started to run faster down the stairs.

She shivered, knowing that while Mandraak had not lied to her, he wasn't going to show up right away.  
Two more flights downwards, she slammed into Kara and bounced off. 

She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. Kara glared at her, and raised a hand. “You've made a fatal mistake.” 

Alex winced. “I know you want to kill me. But Mandraak will protect me.”   
“Who the hell decides Mandraak is a great idea for a name?” Kara smirked.  
“Well, I mean, I don't really know.” Mandraak said as he appeared. 

“If you're the idiot who Alex is working for, I'll kill you first.” Kara growled.

Mandraak frowned. “I admit, it is possible for you to be stronger than me, after all I did cause this whole issue. We are indeed entering into strange new territory here.” 

“I don't know who you are, but you picked the wrong day to piss me off.” Kara growled.

“Apparently the Black Lantern Power Ring decided to kill your natural depression for the death of the woman you love.” Mandraak spoke.  
Kara smirked. “Sucks to be you then!” She grabbed him in the blink of an eye and Mandraak's eyes widened. “Impossible!” 

“What are you doing to me?!” Mandraak screamed and then exploded into dust.  
“He even died like a space vampire.” Alex blinked.

“Undead are naturally resistant to death magic.” Kara shrugged. “Beats me.” 

“He's apparently the First Monitor, who was defeated in the future by Superman and his evil counterpart working together.” Alex frowned.

“Well, time paradoxes are apparently my new creation.” Kara smirked and then reached over and grabbed Alex. Alex yelped. “Wait, hold on, please!”

“No.” Kara growled.   
Alex felt her life drain from her body and her eyes widened. “I'm sorry, Kara. But please believe me, I meant well! Everything I did!” 

Kara snarled and held on to Alex. “I've never done this, but welcome to eternal servitude, Alex.” 

Alex screamed and then turned to dust. A moment later, the dust reformed into something like Alex, but not really Alex.  
Kara grinned. “Now you'll be on my side, Alex.”   
Alex simply nodded and followed Kara out.

&^&

Lena groaned as she woke up. “I have the worst headache ever.”   
Kara frowned. “You were dead, I made you better!” 

Lena blinked. “Oh. That explains the headache.” 

She stood up shakily and then looked over. Alex was standing by Kara. Something bothered Lena about Alex.  
“What happened?” Lena asked.  
Alex turned towards Lena and Lena's eyes widened as she noticed Alex's eyes all sunken and hollow.   
“Kara, did you turn Alex into a zombie?” Lena asked.  
“Yes.” Kara sighed. “She killed you.”

“Oh, Okay.” Lena frowned.  
Kara frowned. “I'll explain everything later.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think this qualifies as Character Death. Since Alex is still "Alive"  
> Well, sort of.  
> Anyhow, let me know if you still like this series.  
> It's going to get a little more interesting for certain.


	5. Train Derailment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, Kara explains more to Lena about what she is capable of. She also speaks to Superman about it, and Hal Jordan allies with his greatest enemy to stop Kara. One Sinestro. :)  
> Green Lanterns working with Yellow Lanterns. How weird can you get.  
> And then a very special guest shows up to talk to them both. One could say, the most special of all. :)

An hour later, Lena kept staring at Kara so she groaned. “Okay, Lena, I know you might be a little mad that I created a zombie from my adoptive sister, but she did kill you with a sniper rifle!”   
Alex frowned. “I regret my life choices.” 

Kara chuckled. “And now your unlife will be spent doing very boring fetch quests.”   
Alex groaned. “You are so not a NPC, Kara.” 

“Regardless, you killed Lena, I made Lena better, and now I'm willing to be myself even more. So, let's just see what this ring can do.” Kara grinned.

Lena frowned. “Dear, I think the One Ring called. It's mad this ring is taking it's job.” 

Kara laughed. “No, I have indomitable will, Lena. I could change the course of a river by looking at it funny if I really wanted to.” 

Alex groaned. “Kara isn't wrong.”

“So, why did Alex shoot me?” Lena asked.  
“Because someone who is now very dead made her.” Kara spoke simply.  
“Yes, someone who at the height of their power could literally destroy entire universes by looking at them.” Alex groaned.

“Great, I killed an Evil God.” Kara grinned.  
“Something a far bit lower on the pay scale than a God.” Alex frowned. “Look, Kara, I'm sorry, okay. You know I'm not a monster.” 

Kara nodded. “That is why you are not alive while being inside out and on fire!”   
Alex flinched. “Geez, Kara.” 

“You killed the woman I love. You're damn lucky I didn't punch you hard enough to blow up the solar system!” Kara growled.

Lena winced. “Dear, please do not kill everyone on the Earth just for me.”   
Kara relaxed. “Sorry, I'm still angry, and this ring does have a darkness to it. Hal Jordan wasn't lying, it is dangerous. I can control it, but it doesn't mean I don't feel it's darkness.”

“You literally kill with a touch, Kara.” Alex shivered. “That's Sauron level power.” 

“I prefer God of Death, but fair enough.” Kara chuckled.   
“You're not that powerful yet, Kara. Jesus, come on, you're scaring me.” Alex groaned.  
“You're a zombie now, Alex, you should be immune to fear.” Kara laughed.

Alex frowned and looked down at her hands. “Look, I'm sorry, I didn't know Maggie was secretly a demon from Hell and the daughter of the Wizard Shazam.” 

“I'm sorry, what? Maggie's a demon?” Lena blinked.  
Kara shrugged. “I'm half surprised she hasn't shown up to beg for my forgiveness.” 

Alex groaned. “If she knew you killed Mandraak, she'd hide back in some deep part of Hell.” 

“I am aware that's probably where she'd be.” Kara smirked.  
Lena took a deep breath. “So, today, I learned that Kara's about to replace God, and I'm so going to get drunk now.” 

“I can still get drunk right?” Alex asked.  
“I don't know, I didn't invent zombies.” Kara grinned.  
Alex groaned. “I'd put a bullet in my own head, but I don't think that would work.” 

“Silly Alex, you're not that type of zombie.” Kara smirked. “You're like a Zombie Priest.” 

Alex face-palmed. “How does a Zombie Priest even make sense, Kara?” 

Kara laughed. “Okay, fair enough point there. But you're not a helpless zombie.”   
“Lena, despite our differences, can you please show me your liquor cabinet.”   
“Yeah, I can do that.” Lena sighed. “Never thought I'd be drinking alcohol with the zombified remains of the person who shot me with a sniper rifle.”

“I'm going to go, I'll be back later.” Kara spoke and rushed off.

&^&

“I don't know if people have been telling you what's been happening, Kal-El.” Kara spoke as she landed on Superman's balcony.

Superman took a deep breath. “They say you have become a fair bit overpowered.”   
“I have mastery over life and death.” Kara smiled. “I honestly don't know what that means.”

“I think that means no one should pick a fight with you.” Superman grinned.

“I don't know what I'm becoming, and it scares me, honestly, but I know that I am becoming something far beyond what I was. I killed someone with but a touch, Kal-El.” 

Superman frowned. “Okay, well, I'm not very well versed in magic, Kara.” 

“I know. I don't exactly enjoy being completely different, but I know it's my destiny now. And all thanks to someone who hates you because you defeat him in the future.” Kara grinned.

“Not a smart guy that one.” Superman chuckled.

“He's dead now, but still.” Kara grinned.

Superman winced. “Okay, Kara. Macabre sense of humor does not suit you.” 

“Well, you have a point.” Kara spoke and looked down at the ring, which glowed slightly. “But I have changed.” 

&^&

“Now, Kara, I don't want you to get mad at me.” Hal Jordan spoke. He had stopped Kara mere moments after she had left Superman.

“I'm not going to turn you into a zombie, Hal.” Kara smirked.

“I'm glad. Zombies are not my thing. I'd rather be Vecna.” Hal grinned. “Look, I know in a fight, you'd hand me my ass before I could even think about what attack to use against you, and that's without that ring, but I just, I have to worry about you.” 

Kara shook her head. “I'll be fine.” With that, she flew away.

&^&

“Well, this is not exactly what I expected.” The purple-red skinned man chuckled.   
Hal frowned. “Believe me, Sinestro, I would not ever ally with you if I didn't think it was actually needed.” 

“So, let's get this straight, Supergirl happened to have been given a Black Lantern Power Ring, which she somehow controls, and because of that, Supergirl is now more dangerous than Nekron?” Sinestro spoke.

“At this point, I would be surprised if Nekron didn't start worshiping her.” Hal frowned.

Sinestro shivered. “Okay, well, it's going to take a lot more than just the two of us to slow her down here.”   
Hal frowned. “A Kryptonian mastering the Black Lantern Power Ring? I'm scared she could kill the Guardians of Oa with a snap of her fingers!”   
“Let's hope we can stop her before it reaches that point. Because if she becomes greater than Nekron, there's only one being left I know that would be able to stop her, and I really don't want to bother him.” Hal shivered.

“Yes, it's probably not a good thing to bother me, gentlemen.” A voice spoke, and both Hal Jordan and Sinestro turned to see a man with blond hair standing by the doorway leading out of the room they were in.   
“Oh, man.” Hal winced. “I didn't expect you to show up here.”   
“It's like the principle of Sophism, you think about asking my help, and I show up.” The man smirked. “So, Gentlemen, what can Lucifer do for you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, it's canon that Superman and Supergirl have indomitable Will, which is infinite Willpower.  
> It's why they literally don't murder you when they hug you. :)
> 
> Also, yes, Nekron most certainly is not going to be happy his job is being usurped by a good guy. :)  
> Let me know how you like it. It's a twist for certain.  
> And while the ring is currently creating skeletons, it will most certainly grow into the Zombie Apocalypse we all know and love. 
> 
> Kara's willpower controls and distorts the ring, but the ring influences her.


End file.
